Reading between your lines
by That African Kid
Summary: Mikasa is really bothered that Eren is spending so much time with Annie. Bothered, angry and annoyed, she finds the one person who has an uncanny ability to calm her down. One-Shot BUT if requested i could continue
1. Chapter 1

"Eren please spar with me today." Mikasa had long since been wanting some time with her 'brother' but Eren had been entirely engrossed in his sessions with Annie that it was only when they were at the mess hall having breakfast, lunch or dinner that he spoke to her and that was not enough considering that she had feelings for him.

"Sorry Mikasa but you know I've got practice with Annie. How about we meet up at dinner?" He said as he ran to the petite blonde before Mikasa could respond. This caused Mikasa to ball her fists in anger and turn towards the dormitories.

'Annie is trying to tear us apart and Eren doesn't even notice it! I will be damned if I sit idly by whilst that happens' she thought as she made her way to the back of the building to find some peace and quiet so that she could think of a plan to get back Eren's attention. When she sat down at the base of a tall tree, she heard the soft humming of a very familiar song she always heard back in Shiganshina and there was only one person who could sound so angelic and know that song.

Armin.

She knew that her blonde friend could qualm all the rage and anger she was feeling right now and with that she stood up and made her way to the lake which wasn't far from where she was. When she got there she was greeted with the sight of Armin lying down on his back gazing at the clear blue sky with streams of tears flowing down the sides of his face. Instantly feeling concerned about what's wrong, Mikasa made her way to him.

"Armin. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked in her usual monotone voice but Armin could sense the worry in her voice. He chuckled at the constant worry she has for him but when he looked into her eyes, he could see the hint of rage present. He could safely surmise the cause of that emotion.

Eren.

Knowing that she would rather prefer not dwelling on the subject of Eren spending most of his time with Annie, Armin lifted his hand and tapped on his chest which prompted Mikasa to lay down next to him but her head on his chest. This was something that they had done ever since they were children. It always seemed to calm her down. But neither of them knew how they came about this weird tradition.

"It's nothing Mikasa. I was just missing home. To be precise I was thinking about those times when Eren got grounded and we couldn't play with him so we just went to the lake close to my house." The memory instantly brought the smallest of smiles to her face

"I enjoyed those times. It was so peaceful… it was moments like those where I was able to actually hear myself think."

"I second that." This caused the two to laugh wholeheartedly which was extremely rare considering that living in the Titan Era prohibited moments of uncensored happiness. When the laughter finally died down they fell into comfortable silence feeling content with just being in each other's presence. It was by this point that Mikasa's previous anger had all but disappeared. After a few comfortable minutes, Armin was the first to speak up.

"Hey Mikasa…"

"Hm" she said as she tilted her head to face him.

"Remember that song we made?" he asked. Mikasa then had a full blown smile on display and Armin couldn't help but blush at the sight.

' _She really is beautiful'_ he thought.

"Yeah I do. Want to sing it?" She asked as she returned her gaze to clear blue sky.

"Y-Yeah… I hope I don't sound terrible." He nervously said. Mikasa giggled before responding.

"You're not alone there Armin." He chuckled at her rare moment of humour.

"You don't understand just how pleased I am to hear that Kasa… ok, so should I take the lead?"

"Please do." She said as she turned onto her stomach so that she could rest her cheek on his chest. Armin took a deep breath before singing.

" _It's just me and you…_

 _They couldn't see what I see in you… Yeah_

 _Because I believe in you…_

 _You're the only one I choose…_ "

This was when Mikasa began to sing in sync with her best friend.

" _Even though you'll break my heart… my heart…_

 _I know what we are… our love's too young…_

 _Even though you'll break my heart… my heart…_

 _Imma need you… Imma need you… Imma need you… Yeah."_

The two from Shiganshina were so focused on singing that they failed to notice the presence of the whole squad and their instructor who had called the search following the absence of Ackerman and Alert. They just continued singing as though they were the only two people felt in the world.

" _Show me your broken heart with all your scars…_

 _Baby I'll take… I'll take… I'll take… I'll take you as you are…_

 _Show me you broken heart and know your flaws…_

 _Baby I'll take… I'll take… I'll take… I'll take you as you are…"_

The two stopped abruptly when they heard the sound of sob. Quickly standing up they were startled at the sight of the whole squad smiling at them and Krista wiping tears away from her eyes as she was leaning against Ymir. Armin saw her and quickly took out a handkerchief

"Krista why you crying?" he asked as he seemingly forgot about the several pair of eyes on him and Mikasa who was standing behind him looking concerned for her fellow squad member.

"It's nothing guys! It's just that you guys have amazing voices and that song was beautiful." She said to them as she wiped all her tears away. This compliment made both Armin and Mikasa blush. Armin was about to thank Krista for her compliment before the booming voice of their instructor Keith Shadis interrupted him.

"Enough messing around Ackerman and Arlert! Get your asses to the grounds NOW! That goes for all of you!" he said which made everyone turn on the heels and run to the sparring grounds. When everyone got to the grounds Armin turned to face Mikasa.

"Hey Kasa… can you help me train?" He asked as his blue eyes locked on to her grey eyes.

"Ok… only if you sing for me in return" She said in her normal tone of voice but promptly lifted her signature red scarf to her nose to hide growing blush.

"Deal!" Armin roared as he smiled at her. Needless to say she was hopeful that he didn't notice that his smile was causing her blush to intensify. Needless to say that he hoped she didn't notice that her presence was making him weak at the knees.

' _Even though you're no Eren… Maybe I should…'_

' _Even though you're no Annie… Maybe I should…'_

"Take you as you are…" They both unconsciously sang at the same time causing them to turn away trying to hide their blushes… this caused most of the squad to stare at them in awe.

The duo failed to notice the look of disgust and jealously on the faces of both Eren and Annie.

 **End**

 **Inspired by 'As you Are' by The Weeknd**

 **I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **I don't own the song.**

 **Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I really didn't expect you guys to like this fic so much but I'm glad you did** **! So here's the second chapter.**

 **I don't own anything!**

 **Chapter 2**

When dinner time arrived all the trainees were gathered in the mess hall. Eren and Annie arrived a little later since their private sparring lessons went on longer than normal. When the duo walked into the mess hall, they spotted Armin and Mikasa sitting at their usual table with the two sitting across from each other. Krista was sitting next to Armin, begging for the two to sing again.

"Come on guys! Pretty please! Just one song will do fine! And you didn't get to finish the one from earlier." She whined with puppy dog eyes. Both were focused on their food trays even though they weren't really eating. Judging by the looks everyone inside were sending them, it was clear that they wished for the same thing. Eren and Annie got their food and faced each other before nodding to one another and heading to their respective love interests. Eren was the first one to sit next to Mikasa, while this was not surprising to squad 104, they gasped when he rested his head on her shoulder. Showing obvious affection was something so uncharacteristic for Eren that even the ever stoic Mikasa was wide eyed by the action. Needless to say her blush didn't help either. The group didn't even have time to reboot their minds when the 'lone wolf' of the squad placed her tray next to a gobsmacked Armin and did the UNBELIEVEABLE, the INCONCIVABLE; the IMPOSSIBLE!

She sat on his lap!

This left everyone brain dead for a good five minutes, even the ever playful Ymir was speechless. Annie on the other hand just shifted her body slightly to get in a comfortable position, which coincidentally happened to be when Armin's manhood was nestled between her surprisingly soft bum cheeks. Once she was in this position she simply ignored everyone and ate her food with content. Armin on the other was turning fifty shades of red from Annie's bold actions and where his manhood was. Mikasa could only stare at her rival before a familiar emotion surfaced… jealousy.

' _What the hell is wrong with her? First she wants to take Eren from me and now she's after MY Armin. Wait what? Since when was Armin mine? Actually, a better question to ask what's wrong with me? Eren is finally opening up to me but here I am… feeling jealous. What a-'_ Mikasa's thoughts were cut off when Eren laced his fingers with hers causing her to blush as brightly as her singing companion. She didn't even have time to think about what to do, when Annie decided to take it up a notch by turning around and effectively straddling Armin.

Now if Armin was blushing hard before then this was even worse. Before Armin could ask what Annie was doing, she took his soup and a spoon from his tray then turned back to him.

"Eat." Armin knew it was more of a command than a request so his mouth involuntarily opened. Everybody had their jaws on the ground by the blatant fawning Annie was showing to the intelligent boy. Everyone had already concluded that Armin and Annie had a close friendship but what they were witnessing right now was unprecedented even if the two blondes were dating. This scene continued for three minutes before the front door opened, revealing their sadist instructor Keith Shadis.

"Listen here mag-" he paused when saw Annie straddling Armin. He glared at the two for what felt like eternity with Annie returning his glare ten-fold whilst Armin hung his head in shame. He managed to regain his composure and continued his speech.

"Yeah… listen here maggots… and _lovebirds_ …" he said as he sent a smirk at Annie and Mikasa who blushed at the instructor.

"Tomorrow I will be at the Garrison HQ in Trost so you have tomorrow to yourselves." He said sternly as he left the mess hall. Armin then turned his head to Krista who was sitting next to him.

"Well since we have tomorrow off, I guess me and Mikasa could sing for you tomorrow." He said warmly.

"Thank you!" Krista yelled and was about to hug Armin but the glare Annie sent her made any thoughts of touching Armin disappear. She slowly moved towards Ymir, hoping to avoid making Annie mad. When dinner was complete, everyone went back to their respective dorms to get some shut eye.

The following morning everyone ate breakfast and went about their business, waiting for midday since that was when Armin and Mikasa would sing at the lake where the squad first found them singing. Time went by in a blur because it was now midday and the whole squad was sitting in a circle around the singing duo at the lake. It was only Annie and Eren who weren't present since they spared regardless of whether or not they had training that day. Mikasa and Armin were sitting across from each other with their legs crossed.

"So what do you wanna sing?" Mikasa asked.

"You can choose since I picked the last song." Armin replied with a smile resulting in Mikasa's cheeks burning. She thought about it for bit before settling on a song.

"Prisoner." She said with a smile which Armin returned. He really liked that song.

"Ok then. I'll start." Armin said as he cleared his throat. Everyone was waiting eagerly for him to start.

" _You bring good to my lonely life… honestly._

 _It's hard for me to look into your eyes… when… I say_

 _That I would be nothing… without your love…_

 _I feel the rush and it's amazing…"_

Everyone was captivated by the flawlessness of Armin's voice. They could feel his passion. Ymir was impressed but couldn't help but smirk at the look and slight blush Mikasa had. She was feeling all the lust Mikasa was oozing at Armin. Knowing just how territorial Annie was about her main squeeze, she shivered in anticipation of what was to come.

" _Maybe I have always been destined to end up in this place… Yeah_

 _I don't mean to come up selfish but I want it all…_

 _Love will always be a lesson best get out of its way…_

' _Cause I know, all I know, all I know…"_

This was when Mikasa began singing with her… _love interest?_

" _I'm a prisoner to my… addiction_

 _I'm addicted to a life… that's so empty and so cold…_

 _I'm a prisoner to my… decisions…_

 _Oh… oh… oh… OH…"_

It was at this point that Eren and Annie made their appearances and quickly sat next to their singing loved one, cuddling up close with them, much to the amusement of the rest of the squad. Armin and Mikasa both locked eyes with each other and the same thought crossed their minds.

'I want you to hold me…'

Regardless Mikasa took over and began singing her verse much to Eren's happiness and Annie's annoyance. She wanted to hear Armin's voice.

" _I think I've been in Hollywood… for too long…_

' _Cause I feel soul burning… feel it burning… slow_

 _I would be nothing without your touch…_

 _I feel the rush and it's amazing…"_

Annie was trying her best to keep calm since Mikasa was staring at her man whilst saying 'your touch'. Ymir saw this and had buried her head in Krista's neck, trying to muffle her laughter. Krista on the other hand was rubbing Ymir's head, thinking that the passion of the song had drove her to tears which she was experiencing right there. If only she knew how wrong she was.

The two sang the whole song without ever breaking eye contact.

'I have Annie now…' Armin thought.

'I have Eren now…' Mikasa thought.

'But I want you…' They both thought in unison.

Armin and Mikasa were currently poisoners of their decisions.

 **End!**

 **Song belongs to: The Weeknd feat Lana Del Rey**

 **Prisoner.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Glad people are liking this fluffy fic do here is one more chapter.**

 **I don't own SnK or The Weeknd's songs!**

 **Chapter 3:**

Squad 104 was currently having dinner in the mess hall. Armin and Mikasa were talking about training whilst Eren and Annie were snuggling up to them respectively, much to the amusement of the squad. Armin stopped his conversation with Mikasa when there was a gentle tap on his shoulder and when he turned his head, he was met with the sight of Krista which would be fine if not for the fact that Ymir wasn't with her.

"H-Hey A-Armin…" Krista greeted nervously which made the group of four to look at her questionably since Krista was always composed.

"Uhm… Hey Krista, where's Ymir?" Armin asked.

"S-She is on her way here from the bathroom…"

"Oh… can I help you with something?" Armin said softly, hoping to calm Krista's obvious nerves.

"Well… you see, tomorrow is Ymir's birthday and I k-kinda wrote a s-song and I would like you and M-Mikasa to sing it…" She finally said as her buried her head in the palms of her hands. This only caused them, including Annie, to smile at her.

"Of course! But first I want you to do something for me in return… I want you to teach me 'the Goddess'" Armin beamed at her but before she could agree, Ymir walked into the mess hall causing Krista to quickly give Armin the paper with the lyrics written on it before running to her usual spot. When they sat down, Krista gave Armin a quick nod before talking to Ymir.

"What's 'The Goddess'?" Eren, Mikasa and Annie asked in unison. Armin just smirked before taking out a thick book and reading it. Eren was having none of it so he turned his attention to Krista.

"Hey Krista! Do 'The Goddess'" he yelled from across the room, causing everyone to look at him then to Krista. Krista was taken aback by Eren's yelling but then tilted her head to the side and smiled at him whilst rays of sunlight hit her face, making her look like an angel. Everyone gasped at the sight of her.

"How the fuck is that possible? Its eight o'clock at night… where the fuck did the sunlight come from?" Mikasa mumbled to herself. She then turned her head to face Armin.

'Oh no… if Armin learns how to do that I won't be able to restrain all the girls in the squad, let alone myself and Annie. Hell will freeze over before I allow Armin to have a harem!' She thought to herself before Armin brought her back to reality.

"Hey Mikasa… I can see why Krista was so nervous. These lyrics are very… interesting. Here." Hey said as he gave her the piece of paper. When Mikasa read the lyrics she had a slight blush brush her cheeks at the thought of Armin singing these words but she quickly got control of herself and returned the paper with a brief nod.

The following day, the trainees were given an off day and were sitting in the mess hall eating cake for Ymir's birthday. When everyone had wished her a 'happy birthday' and given her gifts, Krista stood up.

"Uhm… Ymir. My present is… a s-song I wrote for you… w-which Armin and Mikasa will be singing…" She said nervously. Her face was the deepest shade of red ever seen. Armin and Mikasa both nodded before Mikasa took the lead.

" _Baby you're no good…_

 _Cause they warned me 'bout your type girl_

 _I've been ducking left and right…_

 _Baby you're no good…_

 _Think I fell for you, fell for you, I fell for you…"_

Ymir already had Krista sitting on her lap before the song started but was now holding her tight whilst her head was on Krista's shoulder. Armin then took over the lead role.

" _You got me puttin' time in, time in…_

 _Nobody got me feeling this way…_

 _You probably thinking I'm lying… lying…_

 _I'm used to bitches comin' right way…_

Most of the men, especially Reiner, shed a tear at the fact that Krista had referred to them as a bunch of bitches for trying to get in with her. Armin and Mikasa, who were sitting next to each other, had their fingers and legs intertwined. Then they began to sing in unison

" _You got me touchin' on your body…_

 _You got me touchin' on your body…_

 _To say that we're in love is dangerous…_

 _But girl I'm so glad that we're acquainted…"_

By this point everyone was red faced but not as much as Eren and Annie who were having naughty thoughts and were having nosebleeds. The tension between Armin and Mikasa was so powerful that, one would assume that they were about to break into their respective orgasms at any moment.

" _I get you touchin' on your body…_

 _I get you touchin' on your body…_

 _I know I'd rather be complacent…_

 _But girl I'm so glad we're acquainted…"_

The singing duo sang the rest of the song and at the end were greeted with a standing ovation by squad 104. Every time they caught each other's gaze, they would quickly turn and look away hoping to hide their respective blushes.

If only they knew that it wasn't Ymir's birthday but was rather a plan made by her to try and get Armin and Mikasa closer together. Ymir even wrote the lyrics of the song hoping that it would cause the two lovebirds to do something. Needless to say she was happy with her results.

 **End**

 **Song: The Weeknd- Acquainted.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Things were heating up between Mikasa and Armin but at the same time they were at a standstill. Both parties had established relationships with Annie and Eren but their constant glances at each other or the faintest skin on skin contact sent butterflies to their stomachs. They both knew that the knots they were feeling were a mixture of love and guilt.

Armin couldn't take it anymore. He had to understand what was going on between him and Mikasa since it was starting to affect his life with Annie. He hated how Annie had to be the one to talk whilst he simply nodded his head and glanced at Mikasa. He loved Annie, there was no denying the feelings he had for her but since the day of Ymir's ' _apparent_ ' birthday he couldn't get rid of the feeling of Mikasa's hand wrapped around his. He knew that he wasn't fighting this battle alone because he could see that Mikasa had become more reclusive than normal, it had gotten to the point where she would outright ignore Eren. Armin knew that if both of them didn't sort out their feelings, their friendship and relationships would be in turmoil.

"Armin." Mikasa knew that he would approach her soon since he knew what she was going through. The only reason why she had avoided him for this long was because she was a little scared. She loved Eren more than life itself but Armin had stirred up feelings she had locked up a long time ago. The truth was that she always had feelings for Armin but her sense of loyalty towards Eren had caused her to lock away those feelings and sorely focus on Eren. It was after Ymir's birthday that she finally accepted the fact that she loved Eren but she was in love with Armin.

"Meet me at the lake at midnight. We need to talk." He said in a whisper that broke her from her trance. She had registered what he said but when she was about to respond he was already walking towards Annie, who seemed to be waiting for him. It was only when they were sparring together did she remember that Annie offered her help to him. As if on cue, Eren appeared.

"Hey Kasa! Wanna spar?" He said as he laced his fingers around hers which caused a faint blush to appear on her cheeks.

"Ok." She said simply as she and Eren made their way to the grounds. She was sporting her signature blank face but inside she was angry. Firstly she was mad at Eren and herself because she was the one who had asked him if they could train together but he turned her down every time since he was with Annie but now on his first try at asking her to spar, she agrees without a moment's thought. She was starting to believe that she was some kind of machine that was built just for Eren and that she herself had no life without him. It was true that he had saved her life but that didn't mean she shouldn't live her life. The second thing that made her angry was the fact that Annie had taken Armin from her. It had become a routine for her and him to train together and the fruits of her training were paying off as Armin was moving up the rating list. Mikasa never thought that there would be a time where she would have to pretend to enjoy her time with Eren but it seemed that that moment had arrived.

Armin was waiting patiently and nervously for Mikasa to meet up with him. Judging from the moon's position in the sky, Armin concluded that it was 1am meaning that the chances of Mikasa coming were close to zero since she was an hour late. But Armin knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep right now with all the thoughts going through his head, so he sat down at the base of a tree just a few meters away from the lake and sang a song his father would normally sing when Eren and Mikasa came over for dinner or lunch.

" _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree…_

 _Where they strung up a man they say who murdered three_

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight in the hanging tree…"_

Armin felt a little sad singing this song considering that both Eren and Mikasa had killed three men in order to stop them from stealing Mikasa. It was that thought that reminded him that the bond between Eren and Mikasa was far deeper than he could ever imagine and the fact that all he and Mikasa ever did was sing together meant little. The fact that Mikasa wasn't here just proved that.

" _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree_

 _Where the dead man called out for his love to flee_

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight in the hanging tree."_

'Not to self… if I am about to be eaten by a Titan, I must make sure Mikasa gets away… or right! Mikasa isn't my lover and she's better than me' Armin thought with a dry chuckle, holding back the tears caused by the assumption that Mikasa may have given up on him. The sound of a familiar voice accompanying his own in the next verse sent a wave of relief through his body.

" _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree_

 _Where I told you to run, so we'd be both be free_

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight in the hanging tree"_

Armin stopped there when he felt Mikasa sit next to him, starring at the lake in front of them. It was silent which was odd considering that they both had a lot to say to each other but no courage to break the ice. Mikasa was the first to open her mouth.

"Armin…"

"I love you." Armin interrupted. He knew what she was going to say and was planning on waiting for her to finish but his heart got temporary control over his mouth and the words rushed out. "I love you and as great as it is, it's bad." Mikasa's frown deepened at that. "Annie and Eren find happiness in us and happiness in itself is an extremely rare commodity due to the titans. I believe that if were to rip away that happiness from them then we won't be any better than the titans." Mikasa really wished Armin was wrong this one time but he was never wrong and her heart ripped by an inch. "I love Annie." Another inch was ripped. "You love Eren." Another inch. "But I'm IN LOVE with you…" Her eyes widened at that as she stared at him dead in the eye. She was so stunned that she couldn't even react when Armin pressed his soft lips on hers. When she finally got her bearings Armin was already gone.

"But I'm in love with you too…" she said sadly.

 **End**

 **Song- the Hanging tree (The hunger games)**

 **I own nothing**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

There is a common saying amongst humans and this saying has been around for ages. It's both metaphorical and literal. However this specific saying is a rare occurrence in this Titan plagued era.

Ignorance is bliss.

Soldiers can't afford such a luxury as ignorance and the minds of Armin and Mikasa are far too sharp to allow such a thing. They knew that they couldn't risk damaging their respective relationships simply because how precious they were. For Armin, Annie was the sum total of his perseverance to break the walls surrounding the Lone Wolf of squad 104 and for Mikasa, Eren saved her life from slavery. However if the two of them could wish for one thing right now, it would be for them to be as ignorant about their feelings as possible.

Following kiss, the duo tried their hardest to avoid being alone with each other. It was breakfast time and all the cadets were gathered in the mess hall eating… 'Food'. Eren, Annie, Armin and Mikasa were sitting together as per usual but Mikasa and Armin were completely ignoring each other and instead opted on dotting on their partners. The change in their personality was so small that no one picked up on it. There was no bad blood between the two but they knew that if they were to remain in close contact with each other, they wouldn't be able to control themselves. If only they knew just how twisted the universe was.

After breakfast, the cadets were informed that today they would be sparring against each other since the instructor had to go to a meeting in Wall Sina and couldn't monitor them during the 3DM Gear exercise. It was at this moment that the universe decided to show its face as Mikasa and Armin were paired together, much to their disapproval. Armin stood across from Mikasa with the wooden knife gripped tightly within his shaking hands, a clear cut sign that he was trembling with fear rather than anxiety with didn't go unnoticed by Mikasa if her smirk was anything to go by. Now over the last few months, Armin's hand to hand combat skills had improved due to his lessons with Mikasa and Annie but he was nowhere near their level and seeing Mikasa's smirk only solidified his assumption that she was going to send him to the infirmary. Maybe… just maybe, kissing her and running off wasn't the greatest idea his ever had…

Maybe…

It wasn't.

"Come." Mikasa said in her usual tone of voice but Armin could see the rage burning within her eyes and knew that there was no running away, especially since everyone was eyeing the duo like a hawk. With no escape route insight, Armin braced himself for the ass wiping he surely was about to receive and with defeat in mind, he charged forward. It happened so quickly that Armin didn't even register Mikasa moving but all of a sudden he was planted firmly into the ground, face first.

"Damn…" he muttered as he slowly used his hands to push himself up into a standing position but Mikasa was seeing red at this point. With a swift motion, she planted her kick to the side of Armin's head, knocking him out in an instant. Mikasa continued to breathe heavily until her actions registered when she heard the fearful murmurings of the rest of squad 104 who watched the spar unfold right before them.

"Armin!" Annie yelled as she shoved Mikasa out of the way to tend to her unconscious boyfriend. Eren was quickly by Annie's side, also looking at his best-friend with equal worry in his eyes until those very same eyes turned to Mikasa with anger filled within them.

"What the FUCK is wrong with you!?" Eren yelled at Mikasa but all she could do is turn and run into the forest. No one followed her as everyone was worried about Armin.

' _What the hell is wrong with me!?_ Mikasa thought to herself as she settled herself down on a rock on the other side of the lake where she and Armin first sang. She had calmed down and now was a sobbing mess of flesh as streams of tears slid down her face. _'He didn't deserve that! But after seeing him so affectionate with Annie right after he kissed me… I just lost it."_ Finding no other way to soothe herself, she decided to sing one of the songs Armin tended to sing when he either wasn't reading or talking.

" _Hello from the other side…_

 _I must have called a thousand times…_

 _To tell you… I'm sorry… for everything that I've done…_

 _But when I call… You never…_

 _Seem to be home…"_

" _Hello from the outside…_

 _At least I can say that I've tried…_

 _To tell you… I'm sorry… for breaking your heart…_

 _But it don't matter, it clearly…_

 _Doesn't tear you apart anymore…"_

She would have continued with the song but was interrupted when she heard voices. It didn't take long for her to deduce that the voices belonged to Eren and Annie. Figuring that the duo were looking for her, she slowly made her way towards them but stopped short when she saw Eren's arms wrapped around Annie's waist as the duo were kissing each other, rather passionately. Mikasa gasp of shock was loud enough to interrupt the heated scene.

"Fuck…" Eren muttered as his eyes landed on Mikasa. Annie on the other hand remained tight-lipped and red-faced the whole time. After what felt like forever, Mikasa ran back to the camp with Eren and Annie hot on her trail.

"Mikasa!"

"Stop! Let's talk!"

Annie and Eren yelled as they tried with all their might to catch up with the Asian girl but Mikasa was only opening the gap between them. Annie and Eren both felt a shiver of worry and surprise when they saw Mikasa run towards the infirmary, where Armin was.

"Fuck!" they both said at the same time as they ran inside in building to find Mikasa standing next to, a very much awake, Armin. Annie didn't waste any time as she rushed towards the unoccupied side of Armin's bed and was busying telling him how grateful she was that he was ok and well but the whole time Mikasa was giving her a look of disgust. After calming down, the trio looked at Armin expectantly since he remained silent this whole time with a confused look on his face. They didn't wait long for a response but it certainly wasn't the response they were looking for.

"Sorry… but who are you guys?" 

**End**

 **P.S Mistystar123: I took your advise and listened to that song and you are right! It totally works! Thanks a bunch.**

 **N.B Next chapter for Shingeki no DxD will be dropped soon.**

 **Peace!**

 **I don't own anything.**


End file.
